The present disclosure relates to a device for lifting a sample tube for use in a laboratory automation system as well as to a sample handling device and to laboratory automation system comprising a device for lifting a sample tube and/or a sample handling device.
A laboratory automation system typically comprises a number of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples such as, for example blood, saliva, swab, urine and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide sample tubes containing the samples. The sample tubes are also referred to as test tubes. For processing of the sample, the sample tubes are distributed to designated stations or operating positions of the laboratory automation system.
Several sample tubes can be placed in racks for a handling. In an alternative distribution system, sample tubes are placed in an upright or vertical position in pucks having a retaining area for retaining one single sample tube.
For some pre-processing steps or processing steps, it is necessary to lift the sample tube from a transport or conveyance level. For example, a device for lifting and centering individual sample tubes in order to pierce a cap of a lifted sample tube or to enter an aspiration probe into the sample tube is known. A centering of the sample tube is achieved by passive chamfered surfaces provided at the device for piercing the cap or entering the aspiration probe.
However, there is a need for a device for lifting a sample tube allowing for a precise positioning of sample tubes at a lifted operating position that is simple in construction and robust in operation.